1. Technical Field
This invention relates to cards such as post cards, greeting cards, advertising cards, pocket cards and the like, and, more particularly, to such cards having a magnetic material for removably attaching the card to a magnetic surface for display and associated method of use.
2. Prior Art
Magnetic labels are well known in the art and generally include advertising material printed on one side of label stock and a magnet permanently adhered to the other side. In use, magnetic labels are generally placed onto a metallic object and may serve the dual purpose of advertising a product, and securing paper and other such material underneath the magnetic label. Thus far, the usage potential of magnetic labels has been limited, in that the magnetic label typically requires a separate means of delivery to a customer than the advertised product itself. Moreover, if the magnetic label is affixed to an advertised product, removal of the label from the product in turn damages the product label itself, or may contaminate the product contents.
In the past, magnetic labels were generally manufactured by permanently adhering printed material onto a magnet and thereafter cutting the magnets to a desired size or shape. The conventional manufacturing methods of the past have had limited potential, in that once the magnetic labels have been cut, a seller generally has to separately distribute the magnetic label with each product. For products manufactured by the thousands or millions, such distribution requirements can significantly increase the overall cost of the product.
An alternative to the use of magnets alone is the combination of a magnet and a card, such as a post card, business card etc. Advertisers are always seeking innovative ways to distinguish themselves from other providers of competing goods and services. One way for a vendor to distinguish itself and its products or services is to distribute magnetic information cards which its consumers may place in a convenient and conspicuous location, such as, for example, a refrigerator, where the information is readily accessible and unlikely to be lost. From business cards and advertising cards to novel postcards and greeting cards, magnet cards are growing in popularity. The current construction of magnetic cards, however, has several disadvantages.
A conventional magnetic card typically comprises a flexible card blank to which a flexible magnetic sheet material is attached. The combination of the card blank and magnetic material forms a magnet panel with a magnetic face and a card face that may contain text and graphics. The card blank may be printed with text and graphics in any manner desired, with a special message or graphic on the card face of the magnet panel. When mounted on a magnetic receptive surface, the information contained on the card face of the magnet panel is conveniently displayed. Unfortunately, the advertising section of the magnetic card is not easily separable from the magnetic section. Furthermore, the magnetic sheets used in production of such magnetic cards are bulky and inconvenient for mailing purposes. Such magnetic sheets, although less expensive than a solo magnet advertisement, are still rather expensive to produce in bulk.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,116, to Martin discloses a similar product that employs a rectangular shaped magnetic strip. A shortcoming of Martin's magnetic strip is its higher production cost and higher mass, which weighs down the blank and, therefore, results in higher postage costs. It is noted the broadest claim in the Martin patent was reexamined at the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and was subsequently narrowed in scope. Applicant notes the narrowed scope of Martin's patent protection is material to support the non-obvious size and shape of the present invention's annular magnetic member, described hereinbelow.
Accordingly, a need remains for a novel magnetically affixable card and associated method in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a magnetically affixable card that is easy to use and produce, provides money savings to the consumer and the advertiser, and is versatile in its applications. The small size of the magnet greatly reduces production costs, and thus, advertising costs, and does not pose a threat to mail processing centers where conventional magnets may cause damage to the machinery, due to being their thickness. The attached card can be perforated such that pertinent information can easily be separated from the magnet and be kept on hand by the consumer. Such a magnetically affixable card finds appeal with various business establishments, as well organizations such as schools, commercial establishments, and many others.